


Only for You

by Rozzie5147



Category: Malex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzie5147/pseuds/Rozzie5147
Summary: Michael wakes up after being rescued by Alex from God knows what, but they certainly know who.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Only for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so please be gentle. 
> 
> CW: very brief discussion of violence endured by both characters.

Michael opened his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. He had been in that cell for so long that he completely lost track of time. And certainly, after the 5th time they drugged him and invoked visions of Alex, he’d given up believing he was real. They just wanted information and knew that anything to do with Alex was the way for them to get it. So, when he had opened his eyes and seen Alex in the doorway to his cell, he hadn’t believed him to be real.  
But now he looks around at what seems to be a bunker, there’s an IV of what he sure is acetone dripping into his forearm and there next to him, holding that same hand, is Alex. He’s asleep with his head next to Michael’s hip, a bruised dark circle beginning to form next to his left eye. That’s when Michael remembers, the acetone doing its job of healing his body and his mind. When Alex had appeared in the doorway, it wasn’t a vision brought on by drugs. He was really there to rescue him. But in true Michael form, he had fought him on it, believing it wasn’t real. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, trying to remember if he had given Alex that shiner or if it had been one of the guards. It was all pretty blurry and he realized he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. What he can remember now is laying his head on Alex’s lap in the back of the truck while Jenna sped away and Kyle looked him over for injuries. Alex’s fingers carded through his hair and then darkness.  
Until now.  
Letting out a long-held breath Michael reached over and moved the hair that had fallen into Alex’s eyes. It did the trick. He stirred, eyes slowing making their way open and when he saw Michael looking down at him he smiled.  
“You’re awake.”  
“You stayed.”  
Alex leaned back, stretching as the chair beneath him creaked and a brief look passed over his face letting Michael know that he was in pain.  
“You shouldn’t have.” Immediately after saying it, Michael knew it was the wrong thing to stay. “Your leg,” he followed up, “take it off.”  
Alex hesitated but eventually stood, removing his pants and then sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his prosthetic. Once it was off he began to unbutton his shirt Michael realized he was wearing his Air Force uniform, using the ambiguity of the military to gain access to the facility that had held him.  
Michael tore his eyes away from Alex to remove the IV, it had served its purpose and he needed to move over on the bed to make room for Alex. It was now that he realized this must be the detox bunker below Alex’s cabin he had heard so much about. Cozy.  
“Did I do that?” Michael asked, gesturing to the black eye.  
“No. Guy on the way in when he realized I didn’t actually work there... He regretted it.”  
Michael laughed. He may never understand how Alex could be so fucking sexy while also being so incredibly soft. He wanted to wrap him up in his arms and protect him, but at the same time he knew what always happened once they touched. Michael turned on his right side as Alex finally settled on the bed laying on his side too.  
“My hero.” He said, as he reached across and placed his hand on Alex’s cheek.  
Alex’s eyes closed as he leaned into Michael’s palm, turning to kiss it. “I was so scared.”  
“How long was I gone?”  
“Too long.” He replied. Michael waited. “One month and thirteen days. It took weeks to locate you and then we had to figure out the logistics of extraction. The margin for error was too close, I had to be sure.”  
Michael leaned in to press their foreheads together. “I love you.” It was the first time he had said it. Well, the first time he said it directly to Alex. The shit that had come between them now seemed so inconsequential. All that mattered now was this. “anybody gonna be coming down that ladder any time soon?”  
Alex pulled back, a quizzical look in his eye. “Guerin, you were just held hostage, experimented on, and tortured by the United States Government and you’re thinking about sex right now?”  
“When it comes to you, I’m always thinking about sex.” That made Alex laugh, a bright beautiful smile spread across his face as he leaned in to place a kiss on Michael’s lips. Rolling him over so he was on his back and Alex lingered above him.  
“Are you sure?” he asked, gesturing towards the IV that had just been removed from Michael’s arm. In response Michael simply reached down and pulled Alex undershirt up over his head. “Well, if you’re sure.” He smiled as he placed a kiss along Michael’s neck, working down his already bare chest.  
Those were the last words said for a while, as Michael peeled off the remainder of Alex’s closed and made sure to show him how he felt, how he had always felt. Worshiping him with his mouth, and letting Alex do the same. Gentle kisses morphed into panting and need. They took their time, as if they were sixteen again back in that shed. Except this time without the weight of all that came after.  
Michael leaned up and pushed Alex onto his back and began tracing his way down his body. His perfect chest moved up and down as Alex attempted to catch his breath. Michael encircled his nipple between his lips then gently pulled, evoking a gasp from Alex. This is exactly what he wanted, what he needed. Michael continued to make his way down, dipping his tongue into Alex’s belly button, savoring the moment fingers gripped at his curls. It had been years since he’d tasted Alex’s cock, and he needed it now.  
Licking along the inside of Alex’s thigh Michael felt the energy in the room intensify. They were doing this now and they were never going to stop again. Michael was certain that this was the moment they chose to be their last reunion.  
He took Alex in his mouth, and sighed in relief. The taste of him, the feel of him, it was like coming home. Michael took his hand and gently gripped around his shaft, working his tongue along his slit. Alex was already leaking pre-cum, and Michael knew he wouldn’t last long. Which, if he was being honest, Michael was hard as hell and probably going to come alongside him without even being touched. Just being with Alex again did this to him.  
Michael moved up and down, caressing Alex with his tongue, hallowing out his cheeks and sucking just enough to hear his name being hummed from above. Michael’s hips began to move, his own orgasm not far behind as Alex’s fingers tightened in his hair. His breath became shallow and he repeated Michael’s name several times before emptying into his mouth. Michael simply finished on the sheets.  
Afterward they curled into one another.  
“This is it.” Michael said. “we move forward together from here.”  
“I love you.” Alex responded.  
Michael kissed his forehead. There was so much more to be said but for right now that was all either of them needed. They were sweaty and sticky and in desperate need of a shower but neither of them moved.  
“Kyle will be back in a few hours to check on you.”  
“Good.” Michael turned and buried his mouth in Alex’s ear. “Then, we have plenty of time to get further reacquainted.”  
Alex laughed “Guerin, you are insatiable.”  
Leaning up on his elbows Michael gazed down at the man he had loved since he was seventeen. “Only for you.”  
Alex brushed his curls back, echoing his words. “only for you.”


End file.
